Various computing systems comprise multiple servers communicating over a communication network using network interfacing means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,799,547, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for processing a data packet in a network server system comprising at least one central processor unit (CPU) having a plurality of cores. The network server comprises a network interface for forming a connection between a network and a designated CPU core, such that for each of the data packets received from the network, an interrupt is created in the designated CPU core for processing the received data packet. Each data packet received from the network is associated with an application connection established in a CPU core that is selected based on processor load, and an interrupt thread is created on the CPU core associated with the application connection for processing the data packet.